


a tugging at the back of his mind

by aliiceangeliic



Series: rp blog drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red X, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Soulmates, Soulmates share an emotional link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliiceangeliic/pseuds/aliiceangeliic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There always is, of course. Jason has always been connected to his soulmates, after all- the ever excitable Wally West, and the surprisingly passionate Jinx. But even then, he’d never felt so much excitement from both of them. For starters, Jinx didn’t get excited- not like this anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a tugging at the back of his mind

There was a tugging at the back of his mind. There always is, of course. Jason has always been connected to his soulmates, after all- the ever excitable Wally West, and the surprisingly passionate Jinx. But even then, he’d never felt so much excitement from both of them. For starters, Jinx didn’t get excited- not like this anyways. It was such a bubbly, optimistic feeling that it reminded him of a bottle of cherry soda honestly- oh damn it, they were getting to him. 

It had been distracting throughout the day, and his texts to the other two gave no answer other than an almost ominous “You’ll see” from Jinx and a winky emote from Wally. Really helpful, obviously. As his shift grew closer to ending, the excitement from the other two grew and he was honestly looking forward to whatever surprise they had in store himself. 

Once Jason was free to go, he took the quickest route home but paused when he actually reached the door. He could hear Wally giggling and impatiently talking to the clock, and Jinx’s attempts to shush him. Nothing else sounded different though. … Except for a slight thud- that was new. Opening the door, Jason braced himself for an excitable and downright huggy speedster-

Nothing happened. Instead, Wally was being held down by Jinx, who looked ready to smother him with a pillow despite her efforts not to laugh until Wally glanced over and lit up immediately at the sight of his other soulmate. Jinx paused for a moment, glancing up. 

“It is exactly what it looks like,” she said, grinning a bit but letting Wally move her back so he could get up. 

“Ouch! Y’see this? She’s not even gonna deny it, Jay.” Wally mock-pouted, before failing his budding acting career to smile back at Jason. 

“Eh, I’m sure she has her reasons.” Jason shrugged, closing the door. “Now, mind telling me what all is going on?” 

Jinx and Wally froze before smiling at each other before Wally zipped off down the hallway. While they waited- not that it could be called that- Jinx shifted so she’d be more comfortable on the floor. 

“We were out earlier getting ice cream- you’ve a small tub in the freezer for yourself, by the way- when we noticed. There was a little something…. following us.” She said, and if Jason didn’t know better she was perfectly composed- but then, no one but her boys knew what was really beneath that composure to begin with. Wally returned at a much more normal pace, with a small toweled bundle in his arms.

“It didn’t react to her at all-” 

“Wait- what didn’t react?” Jason asked. 

To answer, Wally placed the bundle in his arms and moved it lightly, only for Jason to be greeted by a loud yawn from a sleepy little pup. 

“I- guys. Did you really?” He asked, looking back to Wally and Jinx. Wally was practically bouncing on his heels, while Jinx simply chuckled. 

“We did. Thought you might like him. Of course, some cleaning needed to be done- poor thing was covered in dirt when we realized he was there.” She told him, patting the floor beside her. 

Taking the hint. Jason sat down doing his best not to disturb the lil’ guy. Almost instantly, Wally was right there with him. 

“We got him all cleaned and fed n’ stuff, but thought you’d wanna be here for the rest. Like the name-” 

After a moment, Jason grinned. 


End file.
